Puisi
by Titi Braun
Summary: Anak-anak Akatsuki dapet tugas bikin puisi dari guru bahasa dan sastra, Pak Jiraiya. Puisi terbaik akan memperoleh kejutan yang mengejutkan (?). Intip yuk kegiatan mereka


PUISI

Rated : T+ (salahkan puisinya Pein #plak)

Chara : All Akatsuki Member

Genre : Humor/Parody

Disclaimer : Punya kakek buyut gue #dipendem, maksud saya punya Om Masashi -.-

Warning : OOC, bahasa gahoel, EYD dikiiitt, mengandung konten agak dewasa, AU, garing, DLDR J

Summary : Anak-anak Akatsuki dapet tugas bikin puisi dari guru bahasa dan sastra, Pak Jiraiya. Puisi terbaik akan memperoleh kejutan yang mengejutkan (?). Intip yuk kegiatan mereka J

" UAPAAAHHH?!"

" CIYUUUUSSS...!"

" TEDAAAAAKKKK!"

" OH Noooo... YES! Eh, NOOOOO!"

Berbagai macam teriakan yang dihasilkan oleh 9 makhluk penghuni kelas X-Z berhasil membuat Pak Jiraiya, guru bahasa dan sastra, mendadak tuli.

BRAKK! Jiraiya menggebrak meja, membuat kelas hening seketika.

" Biasa aja woy! Tugas kalian cuma bikin puisi, bukan skripsi." Jiraiya mulai emosi.

Pein, cowok jabrik berambut orange, selaku ketua kelas X-Z langsung ngomong.

" Gue nggak bisa bikin puisi nih," ujar Pein yang nggak punya rasa hormat sedikitpun sama Pak Jiraiya.

" Terserah, tapi tugas ini wajib. Dilarang nyomot dari internet, nyontek dari majalah, nggak boleh dibikinin sama tetangga, bla bla bla.. Paham?" Jiraiya menatap kesembilan murid penghuni kelas X-Z, kelas paling pojok dan terkucilkan, dimana isinya murid-murid nggak bener.

" Kalo dibikinin sama babu gue boleh dong, ya? " celetuk Uchiha Itachi, cowok super tampan, super tajir, super cerdas, dan super kece. Sayang, terkadang kecerdasannya nggak bisa menolongnya dalam hal memilih teman -.-

" Curang lu! Mentang-mentang kaya dan punya babu segudang," kata Kisame, remaja blasteran ikan, yang juga sohib kental Itachi, protes nggak terima.

" Gue pinjem babu lu satu, Chi. Ntar gue balikin." Deidara, cowok yang hobi membuat, menjual, dan menyalakan petasan itu ikut nimbrung.

Dan semua anak-anak Akatsuki pun sukses merayu Itachi agar mau meminjamkan babu-babunya. Hidan yang emosi karena dicuekin Itachi cuma bisa mukul-mukul meja, kursi, dan laci. Kakuzu bahkan sempat menarik rambut si sulung Uchiha sehingga rambut hitam nan lebat miliknya tergerai.

" Balikin kuciran gue!" bentak Itachi kesal sambil megangin rambutnya supaya nggak berkibar kayak bendera.

Kakuzu cuma melet. " Pinjemin dulu babu lu."

Itachi gemas. Dikejarnya sosok remaja berwajah kakek-kakek yang tak pernah melepas cadarnya sekalipun tersebut.

" BERHENTI WOYYYY! Uchiha! Ini bukan syuting film India. Kalo mau kejar-kejaran, sono di pelataran rumah Bu Yanto (?), yang lain DIAAAAAMM!" Jiraiya tambah frustasi. Setelah suasana kelas kembali tenang, Jiraiya mulai ngoceh lagi,

" Kuulangi lagi, ralat maksudnya. Nggak boleh dibikinin sama siapapun, entah itu tetangga, babu, ortu, kakek, nenek, buyut, cucu, waria, hombreng, dll. Karya harus orisinil, dan ditulis pake tulisan tangan asli, bukan tangan palsu. Oke, clear? Minggu depan harus sudah ada di atas meja kantor," ujar Jiraiya panjang lebar.

" Kalo di atas kursi?" celetuk Sasori, remaja super cute tapi rada telmi.

" Di bawah lemari?" tambah Zetsu, remaja blasteran tumbuhan.

" Di atas rak?" Pein tak mau kalah.

Jiraiya yang mengalami siksaan mental tak berkesudahan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas bak neraka yang diajarnya. Untuk beberapa saat tak ada ocehan ataupun celetukan. Semua sibuk mikirin gimana cara bikin puisi.

***Rumah Uchiha Itachi yang super mewah kayak rumahnya Nazar&Muzdalifah***

Sudah lebih dari 4 jam cowok bermata _onyx_ itu memandang kertas putih polos di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya memegang bolpen, sementara tangan kirinya memegang penghapus. Saking stressnya sampe nggak bisa bedain mana tipe-ex dan mana penghapus.

" Kalo cuma diliatin doang nggak bakalan selesai. Emang dengan diliatin bakal muncul tulisan dan kata-kata puitis? Baka aniki!" olok Sasuke, adik semata wayang Itachi yang hobi main lompat tali. Kebetulan Sasuke baru aja dari KM, sekalian aja mampir ke kamar kakaknya.

" Terus gue harus gimana Sas? Gue bingung, bimbang, galau, rasanya ingin mati saja," kata Itachi sendu bin melas.

" Mati aja loe," kata Sasuke kejam. Baginya, melihat Itachi yang menderita adalah pemandangan terindah dalam hidupnya.

" Sas, elu kan pinter bikin puisi. Ajarin gue, plisss! Ntar gue beliin tali yang baru deh buat maenan lu. Gimana? Plis Sassssss. Waktu gue tinggal 604.800 detik lagi," ujar Itachi.

Sasuke diem, mikir-mikir. Lumayan juga dapet tali baru, kebetulan tali miliknya sudah usang dan _mreteli_. Setelah 2 jam lebih 10 detik mikir, akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

" Oke deh! Tapi inget janji loe. Kalo menurut gue, mending lu pilih salah satu bagian tubuh lu yang lu sukai. Kemarin waktu pelajaran bahasa dan sastra kelas gue juga dapet tugas suruh bikin puisi. Puisi gue berjudul " Tangan dan Kaki Bicara " dan gue dapet 100! Keren kan? Wakakakkaka" ujar Sasuke bangga sambil pindah posisi duduk di tepi ranjang milik Itachi, coz pegel kelamaan jongkok di depan pintu daritadi.

" Eh, bagus juga ide lu Sas! Gilaak gue langsung dapet inspirasi! Oke, gue mau nulis. Yihaa!" seru Itachi semangat.

Krakk! Terdengar bunyi aneh yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

" Ta..tangan..gue..k..kram, Sas," kata Itachi terbata, sementara tangan kanannya tertahan di udara, tak bisa digerakkan. Sasuke cuma bisa _sweatdrop_ dan berlalu meninggalkan kamar kakaknya dengan tawa bejat yang menggema.

***Kost-kostan Deidara, Sasori, dan Tobi***

" Hihihihi... Hihihi...," Sasori terkekeh geli saat melihat tayangan Barbie Series di chanel Terselubung TV. Tobi yang duduk di samping Sasori pun ikut-ikutan ngikik meski nggak se-akut Sasori.

" Hihi, keren deh Barbie-nya bisa terbang!" ujar Sasori kagum dengan mata berbinar.

" Iya, senpai! Hihi, kan ada sayapnya. Amaaaann," timpal Tobi sambil memperagakan gaya terbang si Barbie.

" Betul, Tob! Harus ada sayapnya supaya nggak tembus dan bocor ke samping," Sasori mulai ngasal ngomongnya.

Deidara yang lagi berkutat sama bolpen dan kertasnya pun mau tak mau menoleh kesal pada duo autis itu.

" Elu berdua bisa diem gak,un?! Gue lagi mau bikin puisi nih!" Deidara mencak-mencak. Cuaca yang panas, ditambah tingkah autis dari Sasori dan Tobi tak ayal membuat si cowok blonde itu makin gerah.

" Berisik lu Dei! Lagi asyik nih,hihi," sembur Sasori diakhiri dengan cekikikan karena melihat adegan sayap si Barbie mendadak lenyap dan si Barbie sukses mendarat di empang milik Pak Camat (?).

" Iya, Dei-senpai berisik banget ya? Gangguin acara aja," Tobi ikut-ikutan kesal.

Kriik... Kriikkk... Hening...

" Fu*kin a**hole," umpat Deidara yang amarahnya siap meledak.

Dengan secepat kilat, Deidara mencabut kabel-kabel yang melekat pada TV dan membuangnya ke waduk sebelah.

" Woy, Dei! Apa-apaan?! Gue baru aja mau ngeliat perjuangan Barbie keluar dari empang Pak Camat!" semprot Sasori tepat di muka Deidara, tapi Deidara udah mengantisipasinya dengan menutupi wajahnya pake taplak.

" Kalo gue un, gue lebih pengen ngeliat perjuangan elu berdua keluar dari waduk sebelah," seringai Deidara licik dan membuat Sasori dan Tobi lari terbirit-birit sambil menjerit alay.

***Di bawah jembatan beton...** *

" 100 ryo..200 ryo..300 ryo.." Sosok lelaki bercadar lengkap dengan kerudungnya terlihat sibuk menghitung duit.

" Oy, Kuzu! Daripada elu ngitung duit nggak selesai-selesai, mending bikin puisi gih," kata Hidan mangkel ngeliat aktivitas Kakuzu dari pulsek sampe tengah malam cuma ngitungin duit mulu.

" Bentar deh. Nanggung!" kata Kakuzu cuek sambil sesekali membetulkan letak cadarnya yang kadang miring.

" Eh, Kakuz. Percuma elu ngitung duit yang udah nggak laku. Mata uang negara kita kan yen, bukan ryo, bego!" Hidan masih berusaha menasehati partnernya yang maniak duit.

" Asal lu tau aja, Haidan. Nilai tukar mata uang ryo lebih tinggi daripada yen. Elo belajar ekonomi gak sih?" Kakuzu jadi mangkel karena Hidan banyak omong.

" Nama gue Hidan bukan Haidan. Lagian gue nggak pernah haid. Cih, gue balik aja ke kost. Lama-lama gue jadi arca disini," kata Hidan dengan raut muka bete.

" Lumayan dong jadi arca, bisa dijual, menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang..fufufu," Kakuzu terkekeh nista. Hidan bersiap meninggalkan 'istana' yang selama ini menjadi tempat tinggal sahabatnya yang gila duit dan segalanya yang berbau duit.

" Eh, jangan lupa inget baik-baik pesan gue. Menyebranglah saat lampu berwarna hijau," kata Kakuzu bijak.

" Semua nasehat elo kagak ada yang bener! Ujung-ujungnya berbau kematian," timpal Hidan sayup-sayup dari kejauhan.

Setelah Hidan benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan, Kakuzu mulai memasukkan semua uangnya ke dalam koper lusuh. Jam beker bekas hasil mungut di TPA mulai menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Kakuzu menguap lebar dan mulai berbaring di atas lembaran koran yang berfungsi sebagai alas tidur.

" Indahnya duni ini... Semua gratis. Tak perlu membayar listrik, kamar, air, dll. Selamat malam uangku sayang."

Dan sekali lagi tugas dari Pak Jiraiya terlupakan -.-"

***Kamar Pein yang amburadul** *

Majalah _Playboy_ berserakan dimana-mana. Kaos kaki nyangkut di atas lemari. Entah apa yang membuat Pein mendapat ilham untuk meletakkan kaos kaki bekasnya di tempat yang tak semestinya. Sesekali terdengar tarikan nafas dari pemuda penggila bokep tersebut.

" Puisi...Puisi..," gumam Pein tak jelas, seolah-olah sedang menggumamkan mantra.

Ditatapnya poster jumbo dengan sosok Pak Tarno yang sedang tersenyum lebar, membuat Pein ingin muntah saat itu juga. Ingin sekali Pein merobek, membakar, dan menginjak-injak poster tersebut. Tapi karena poster nista itu adalah pemberian Konan, maka Pein mengurungkan niat brutalnya.

" _Aku lebih suka jika kau memandangi senyum Pak Tarno, bukan pose-pose laknat Paris Hilton dan Rahma Azhari_." Begitu penjelasan kekasihnya, Konan, saat Pein bertanya " WHY HIM?"

Cih, emang gue homo? Pein merutuk dalam hati. Untuk beberapa saat, leader genk Akatsuki itu terdiam, mencoba berpikir keras menemukan tema yang cocok untuk puisinya. Jiraiya... Jiraiya... Hm, apa sih yang disukai sama guru mesum itu? Pein mulai mikir lagi. Mendadak, pemuda yang mendapat gelar " _Sexiest Man Alive_ " versi majalah lokal keluaran Pak Lurah itu tersenyum lebar. Hampir sama lebarnya dengan senyum di dalam poster.

" Sialan! Kenapa gak kepikiran daritadi sih?" seru Pein norak sambil loncat-loncat di atas ranjang seolah-olah baru saja mendapat wahyu dari Tuhan melalui Malaikat Jibril. Akhirnya Pein mulai mengambil secarik kertas dan mulai menuangkan mahakaryanya.

15 menit berlalu...

" Yeah! Akhirnyaaa! _This is it_! Karya orisinil dari Pein van Houten. Wkakakkaaka." Pein tertawa nista, dan seenaknya nyomot nama belakang salah satu vokalis band yang berasal dari negara di Asia Tenggara.

***Di pinggir sebuah kolam***

Terdapat dua makhluk berbeda spesies lagi jongkok di pinggir kolam ikan piranha milik Pak Camat. Yang lagi asyik menerawang dengan tatapan mata kosong itu bernama (bukan Haji Kisame, tapi Hoshigaki Kisame). Dan satu lagi spesies tumbuhan yang sedang menatap ikan piranha yang berenang kesana-kemari. Dia bernama Zetsu bin Nassar.

" Zet, _what I'm supposed to do_?" keluh Kisame dengan ekspresi melas dan letih karena tadi pagi cuma makan nasi setengah sendok teh.

Zetsu menatap sahabatnya yang kekurangan gizi (?). " Puisi tentang ikan aja, Kis."

Kisame menggeleng. " Bosen ah ikan mulu! Gue udah nyoba nyari inspirasi di Samudra Pasifik, Samudra Hindia, Laut Cina Selatan, dan bahkan Laut Kidul, tapi tetep aja nggak dapet apapun."

Zetsu bangkit dari jongkoknya dan memandang tajam ke arah Kisame. " Gue punya ide buat lu!"

Kisame langsung bangkit dengan mata bersinar-sinar seperti lampu petromaks. " Apaan Zet? _Tell me right now_!"

" Gak usah sok-sokan pake bahasa inggrislah , Kis. Medok gitu!" semprot Zetsu.

" _Je suis desole_. Cepetan gih!"

Zetsu mendekat ke arah Kisame, sehingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara makhluk jejadian itu.

" Pssttt... ssstt... rawwr...sssttt... bla bla bla..ssstt!" bisik Zetsu serius.

Kisame menatap Zetsu dengan pandangan _You-are-fuckin-genius-man_! Kedua makhluk itu tertawa-tawa nista sambil berpelukan, berkejaran ria, dan berteriak-teriak norak.

**Tsuzuku**

Note : Hihihi... Fic Akatsuki kedua saya nih. Abal ya? Hehe, chapter depan alias chapter terakhir berisi puisi-puisi nista anak-anak Akatsuki. Yang penasaran bisa lanjutin baca J Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur. Arigatou.

NB : Je suis desole ( French) = Im sorry

Mreteli ( Jawa ) = Pada copot-copot

REVIEW~~~ XD XD XD~~~ REVIEW~~~~~

**With lot of luvs and kisses**

**Iztii Marshall**


End file.
